


Warriors incorrect quotes and other meme bullshit because 2020 has my ass regressing back to my warriors phase

by Mysticmeadow



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A Year, But eventually says fuck it and gives up their braincells too, Firestar is a fuckin conspiracy theorist and nobody can change my mind, I actually dont hate dovewing, I had a hardtime following shit, I headcannon thats ravenpaw, I lost track during darkest night, I plan on rereading the series in order of release, I used to, I was 9, I would just, I wrote id instead of it, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Icant tag, Im adding to these tags, It hasnt shown up yet in this, Its incorrect qoutes, Jayfeather is a little shit, OOC, Ravenpaw is the voice of reason, SO, Shit, That wasnt a tag, Theres always that one kid who actually has braincells and tells people dont do that, Yk how in griffindor, and I would focus on understanding the plot so much, and Im an autistic dumbass, and went, and when I was younger, because, because I didnt actually tag anything, but for now, but honestly, but it is now, but it will, but now I have fanfiction to fill that void, but really I just wanted hollyleaf back, but this is what happens when you started reading warriors when you were a dumb nine year old, can you tell I havent read a book that isnt manga fanfiction or webcomics, cuz the dumbass is at its peak, enjoy some dumb, im a dumbass, in like, is it quotes, not properly process the book, probabl, someone might as welljust told me the plot of every arc after the prophicies begin, stared straight at that shit, thats stupid, then had to rewrite the tag, this looks fine, until he isnt, wait, wierd ass headcanon ik, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmeadow/pseuds/Mysticmeadow
Summary: yea I basically told my life story in the tags.your welcome for that
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), thats basically it rn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Graypaw, dumping out a shopping bag full of Lunchables onto the freshkill pile: Tonight, we feast.

.

Some random apprentice, to Lionpaw: I dare you to—

Hollypaw and Jaypaw: He isn’t allowed to accept dares.

Lionpaw: Apparently I have ”no regard for my personal safety”

.

Literally any cat walking into the medicine den: Pardon the intrusion, but-

Jayfeather: On this moment or just my life in general?

.

Graypaw: [dials 911]

Graypaw: hey i hate to be “that guy” but i glued myself to the ceiling again

.

Graystripe: Name one time I haven’t acted professional

Fireheart: You’re holding a juice box right now

Graystripe: It’s to stop me from spilling my juice.

.

Jayfeather: I’ve come to a point in my life where I need a stronger word than fuck

.

Hollyleaf: *walking into camp*Sorry I'm late... I was... doing things.

[Sounds of running footsteps progressively getting louder]

Ashfur: [Out of breath] SHE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKIN’ STAIRS.

.

Jayfeather:[looks up] Who the fuck added me to a fucking group chat?

Leafpool:[pokes head around the corner] >:O language

Dovewing: Yeah watch your fucking language

Ivypool: OKAY WHO TAUGHT DOVEWING THE FUCK WORD?

Jayfeather: 'The fuck word'.

Hollyleaf: Are you stupid? You guys use the f word all the time

Lionblaze: Oh my god she censored it

Jayfeather: Say fuck, Hollyleaf.

Lionblaze: Do it, Hollyleaf. Say fuck.

.

*Reactions to being told ‘I love you’*

Lionblaze: Thanks fam!

Hollyleaf: oh no

Dovewing: [cries] I love you too

Also dovewing: [A flustered mess]

Ivypool: Sounds fake but okay

Jayfeather:can i get a refund

.

Jayfeather: Okay okay stop asking me if I'm straight, gay, bi, whatever. I identify as a FUCKING THREAT.


	2. Chapter 2

Graypaw: With great power comes great need to nap. Wake me up later.

Cinderheart: Died and came back as a cowboy, I call that reintarnation.

Fireheart: You know, I'm starting to regret showing you how that blender works.  
Greystripe, drinking toast: Why do you say that?

Lionblaze: What if the 'g' in 'gif' is silent?  
Jayfeather: Go the fuck to sleep  
Lionblaze: What gif I don't want to?  
Jayfeather: Fuck You

Cinderpaw: A theif.  
Fireheart: Thief?  
Cinderpaw: Theif.  
Fireheart: I before E, except after C.  
Cinderpaw: Thceif.  
Fireheart: nO-

Lionblaze: Is letting someone win at chess sapiosexual bottoming  
Jayfeather,just thinking what the actual fuck: Does anyone in this starclanforsaken family ever think before they speak

Lionblaze: Who thinks I can fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?  
Jayfeather: You’re a hazard to society  
Hollyleaf: And a coward. DO TWENTY.

Lionblaze: In my defense, I was left unsupervised.  
Jayfeather: Wasn't Hollyleaf with you?  
Hollyleaf: In my defense, I was also left unsupervised.

Ravenpaw, holding a python: Guys I impulsively bought a snake, what do I name him  
Firepaw: You did WHAT–  
Graypaw: William Snakepeare  
(or reverse ravenpaw and firepaw that prob works better tbh)

Firestar: HELP! I TOLD SANDSTORM I’D COOK DINNER TONIGHT BUT I CAN’T COOK!  
Greystripe, pouring milk directly into the cereal bag: And you thought I could help?

Ravenpaw: Would you stab your best friend in the leg for 10 million gold?  
Firepaw: You stab me, and then when my leg gets better, we buy a big-ass house.  
Graypaw: You can stab me too, then we'll have 20 million.  
Ravenpaw: Good thinking.

Any thunderclan cat A: What time is it?  
Any thunderclan cat B: I don’t know; pass me that saxophone and we’ll find out  
Any thunderclan cat B: *Plays sax loudly and extremely out of tune*  
Jayfeather: WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE SAXOPHONE AT TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING  
Any other thunderclan B: It’s 2 am

Leafpool: Truth or dare?  
Squirrelflight: Dare  
Leafpool: I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room  
Squirrelflight: Hey Ashfur  
Ashfur,smug: Yeah?  
Squirrelflight: Could you move? I’m trying to get to Brambleclaw

Responses to the question, Is stabbing someone immoral:  
Lionblaze: Not if they consent to it.  
Jayfeather: Depends who you’re stabbing.  
Hollyleaf: YES?!?

Ashfur: How did none of you hear what I just said?  
Lionblaze: I’ve been zoned out for the past two and a half hours.  
Hollyleaf: I got distracted about halfway through.  
Jayfeather: Ignoring you was a conscious decision.

Wake me up…  
Lionblaze: Before you go go!  
Dovewing: When September ends…  
Jayfeather: WAKE ME UP INSIDE-

Firepaw,Ravenpaw, and Graypaw, Talking about tigerclaw:  
Ravenpaw: TIGERCLAWS COMING WHAT DO WE DO  
Firepaw: ACT NATURAL  
[Ravenpaw is dancing, Graypaw is doing that ‘paint me like one of your french girls’ pose and Firepaw is dabbing]  
Tigerclaw: What the actual fuck

Ivypool: Self care is actually getting into fights with randos in dark alleys.  
Dovewing: No, self care is stuff like taking a bubble bath, or putting on a lot of makeup if you like it, or taking a nice warm nap!  
Breezepelt: Self care is the burning heat when rage washes over you!! Self care is when you feel the bones crack under your powerful fists!! Self care is the fear in your enemies’ eyes!!!  
Lionblaze: Lmao self care is taking your birthday cake just so I can eat the frosting.  
Jayfeather: If you touch my birthday cake I’ll make you eat your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yea leave suggestions


End file.
